Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-189.241.174.26-20130802051206/@comment-24459560-20130804181957
Longyaven escribió: Carlos el humano 909 escribió: Longyaven escribió: Sena kobayakawa escribió: Longyaven escribió: DukcTales escribió: SealShyl escribió: DukcTales escribió: SealShyl escribió: DukcTales escribió: DukcTales escribió: Longyaven escribió: SealShyl escribió: Longyaven escribió: Carlos el humano 909 escribió: Emma0793 escribió: SealShyl escribió: DukcTales escribió: DukcTales escribió: Longyaven escribió: DukcTales escribió: Longyaven escribió: DukcTales escribió: Longyaven escribió: SealShyl escribió: Cariazulita escribió: SealShyl escribió: Cariazulita escribió: SealShyl escribió: Cariazulita escribió: SealShyl escribió: Cariazulita escribió: SealShyl escribió: Emma0793 escribió: SealShyl escribió: Yo digo que el episodio terminara así: 200pxPerdon si te ofendo,pero que WTF dices¡Es verdad, piensalo de este modo! Mordecai le va a pedir a Margarita que sea su novio y regresa CJ, o si no los matan a todos a tiros. .___. x1000 no me ofendistes solo que suena raro que una nube este con un ave pero un ave con otra ave es mas logico .-. no lo has pensado de ese modo .-.Es logico si lo ves desde un modo "fantastico". Desde el principio de la serie, Margarita es la tipica "chica que el protagonista se la quiere aodosaoo", y al final las cosas terminas, por asi decirlo, raras. Pasa comunmente en las caricaturasBueno es cierto pero Mordecai no gusta de CJ y dice que ama a Margarita y lo a demostrado varias vecesPues veras, toma por ejemplo caricaturas como "Oye Arnold" o "Hora de Aventura", el protagonista toda la serie tiene una atracción a un personaje (Margarita, Leila (algunos episodios), Dulce Princesa), y al final se fue con otra que aparecio a mitad de temporada (exeptuando Helga, la cosa es muy distinta), por lo que cualquier cosa puede pasar de aqui al final de la serie. O.O Fuck Logic pucha y si deja a Margarita,Oye me estas llevando al lado de los antimorderitas? ¬¬¿Tu crees? Algo raro podria pasar en ese episodio...Desgraciada no me hagas transformarme en sayayin........me pones mas tensa ¬¬Descuida, es una opinión constructiva, si Mordecai se cansa de Margarita (porque lo hara LOL), ya sabes que pasa despues. ya es suficiente, les dire esto: #en primera este wiki no trata para nada de Mordaret, se expresa la opinión libremente #en segunda es su opinion... nunca digo "terminará asi" #tercero es que si estan nube con ave o ave con ave es lo mismo, ya de todos modos sabemos que son un arrendajo y una petirrojo (ademas nadie dice nada de Rigleen) #en cuarta es que esto es un sitio para dejar mensajes y no para insultarse. #y en ultima los usuarios que sigan discutiendo sobre temas relacionados pueden ser sancionadoses ca le ri ta wiiiL O Lwi i ih a g a m o s e n o r m e l a e s c a l e r aS i q u e S i !O H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H HH a c e r e s c a l e r i t a s e s t a n " m a in s t r e a m "a n t i m o r d e r i t a d et ec t e de s c a l e r i t a ! ! ! ! ! ! w i i ii i i . . . . . .. . . . . . . .s e eY o g i t i e n e un b u b u .lo o o o o o o lEs t o e s u n p o c o e x ag e r a d oE s t o n o e s n a d a, y a se h a b i a h ec h o u n a m a s l a r g aE ns e r i o ? O . O e n q u e b l o g ?N o t e l a p u e d o m os t ra r p or qu e M a r c o s l a r e t ir o .= (:(. _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ . A b u rr a n s e y a n o da g ra c i a e m p i e z a a m o l e s t a rs i c la r oApuesto a que un admin o burocrata ahora no baneara por spam XDDesto no se si es spam :D de tanto colocar "... escribió" me salió esto raisins ROMPIMOS UN RECORD!!!!